Josie and the Fake Date
by Burn Down The Disco
Summary: OneshotJosie and Lucas get bored with all their friends pairing off on Friday nights and decide to have a friendly, nonromatic 'fake date'. Yeah, lets see how long that lasts.


A/N Fine! Maybe that won't be my last one. Just fine! Oh, and this will be a one shot.

"Tell all the English boys you meet, 'bout the American boy back in the states! The American boy you used to date! Who would do anything you said!" Josie sang into her hairbrush. She danced around her room, totally engrossed in her music. This was her basic Friday Night routine; Watch Corrine and Marshall/ Vaughn and Nameless GF du jour go off on a date. Then she would dance around listening to music, play air guitar and check her cell one billion times to see even anyone had called. Blah. She bounced down onto her bed, thinking, _Damn I'm lame!_

She folded her arms under her head and stared off into the funny little colours that lived in her eyelids (you know when you close your eyes, you see colours every where). She wished she had a boyfriend. Someone who she could just chillax with and laugh with and go out on loser Friday Nights with… Maybe someone she already knew… She felt her earphones being tugged out of her ears. "HEY!" Josie yelped, looking up at whoever did it. She found herself face to face with her good pal and fellow science nerd. "Lucas, it is customary to KNOCK before entering a lady's room."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you and Corrine had a lady staying with you!" Lucas pulled up a chair next to Josie's bed and propped his feet on her stomach.

"Um, ow! What do you want?" Josie said, pretending to be annoyed with Lucas, even though she really didn't mind it at all. Since everyone else had paired off, they had started spending more time together, well, more than usual by their previously loner standards. She pretended to be playing with the laces of his Chucks, but really she slowly began to tie them together. Sneaky, no?

"Well I'm bored," he sighed matter-of-factly, " And judging from your rock star routine, you are too."

"Maybe I am maybe, maybe I'm not," Josie sat up, crossing her legs and pushing Lucas' feet off her. He didn't even notice that they were tied together. " So what do we do?"

"This," he held up a brochure, creased and folded. On the front was a picture of some black-and-white monster movie. A pale lady held up her arms to the really badly made-up swamp/fish/alien thing who was holding its arms up like a Scooby-Doo zombie. She took it from him and carefully opened it. It was in Swedish. SWEDISH!

"Lucas, no hablos Swedish," Josie sighed.

"It doesn't matter," he said, pointing to a row of dates and names of theatres, " It's a world wide monster movie tour and its finally coming here." He pointed to the name of an old theatre near the school and a that day's date. " Possibly the best black and white monster movie ever showing tonight. Care to join me?"

"Ooh, Lucas… like a date?" Josie teased, watching an odd light in Lucas' eyes blink.

"Noo, like a two friends going to see a monster movie," Lucas said, taking the brochure from Josie, "And if you don't want to come, I'll find someone else."

"Fine! I'll come," Josie pouted, "But it's a fake date. You need practice." She rose to her knees and pushed Lucas' feet off her bed, "Off! Evil shoe!"

"Fine! But no one calls my shoes evil! Just for that," Lucas said getting to his feet, still oblivious to his shoes, "You'll have to catch me for it." He tried to run out of the room, but instead got about 3 feet before he tripped onto the ground. Josie fell off her bed laughing.

"At least I have my dignity! I'll see you in half an hour!" he yelled as he rolled out of the room and down the hall. She watched him go before closing the door and started to dig around to find something to wear. _Who needs a boyfriend with a friend like Lucas around,_ Josie thought, _Right?_

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Lucas was outside her room and she had totally fallen asleep when she was supposed to be getting ready. "Just a minute!" She called. This meant major female multitasking. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and a jean mini skirt and yanked a dark green t-shirt over her head. She dropped lip gloss and a bundle of wrinkled money that she vaguely recalled being about 10 bucks into her purse and stuffed her feet into a pair thick heeled cowboy boots that gave her another 2 inches .

" You fell asleep didn't you?" Lucas asked as he watched her put on a coat of lipgloss.

"What? No!" Josie scoffed. She pulled on his arm and they walked down the stairs.

"Two tickets for _The Night I Was a Teenage Werefish,_ please," Lucas said to the man behind the counter. The guy was old a gross and looked kind of like a corpse.

"Eets Arrr," the man said in a funny accent, " Eehl neehd an eye dee."

Lucas handed him a fake I.D., a very good one from what Josie saw. The man frowned. "10 dollars," he said in perfect, non-funny accented English, "Enjoy the show."

"I got this," Lucas said, withdrawing 10 dollars from his wallet. Before Josie could protest, he grabbed the tickets and pulled her away.

"Lucas Randall," Josie gasped, taking the I.D from him, "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it!" He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

The theatre was old and musty, like no had been in it for years and years. In fact it was kind of creepy, like all the years of monster movies shown there had finally bled into the building. The lobby was full of old, gold framed movie posters. Some hung precariously off rusty nails in the walls, but most leaned against each other on the floor. Red wallpaper peeled off the walls and hung in limp curls, sometimes dropping on passersby. Gray bulbs hung from the ceiling, most of which had either gone out, or sputtered and glowed without much vigor. The carpet was damp and although the ceiling was dark, Josie was sure she heard the unmistakable skitter of rats above them. They decided to skip popcorn, although at the concession stand, the man who gave them the tickets, shined the counter with a dirty, old rag.

"Where should we sit?" Josie asked, totally creeped out. The one and only theatre was just like the lobby, except that it was dripping with ratty, crimson curtains. A fourth of the chairs were covered in what looked like white cloth, but when they got closer, they saw that it was actually a think blanket of spider webs, complete mummified bugs.

"There!" Lucas said pointing to two seats in the front row. They looked perfectly normal, as if someone had cleaned them off for the two of them. When they took their seats, Lucas took off his glasses, slipping them into his jeans pocket. But before they mad it there, Josie had snatched the glasses from his hands, squinting as she put them on her face. She looked at him, as if waiting for his reaction, but instead, she took them off and tilted her head.

"What? My nerd glasses make your head hurt?" he asked sarcastically.

"No.." Josie said, kind of confused, " You look cute without out glasses! You should get contacts."

"Well, I like my glasses thank-" He was cut off by a loud click and the screen flickered on as what little light there was in the theatre was shut off. Josie turned, to look up at the booth and saw that the projectionist was the same corpse-like man from the ticket booth AND the concession stand. "Weird," Josie whispered and then turned her head back to the screen.

* * *

The lady on the screen was screaming bloody murder, but Josie and Lucas weren't paying attention to that and they weren't all over eachother like in the movies. No they were staring behind them. About 15 minutes into the movie, the lone door opened into the theatre and about twenty people, with pale faces filed in, lead by the creepy corpse man, who held his arm out straight, inviting the group to sit down. Josie looked intently at one of them for a second, but a pair of eyes met hers and she turned her head back so fast that she could have gotten whiplash. "Ah! Creepy," she whispered. 

"That was ah-mazing," Lucas said as the dim lights of the theatre came back on. Josie got up and stretched her arms out.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" she said, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Hey… those people are gone…" Lucas followed Josie's gaze to where the other people had been. All the cobwebs were still intact, like no one had ever been sitting there.

"Hmm…" Lucas rose from his chair, which released a huge puff of dust.

"Ahhhchooo!" Josie sneezed, jumping a little.

"Bless you!" said a voice behind them. It was, once again, the creepy guy who seemed to be running everything, pushing a broom over the grimy floor. "You two should get going, a gentleman should never keep a lady out past sunset!"

"Oh we're not-" the two started, but they were interrupted by the loud click of the film reel ending, and in the split second they had been distracted, the man had disappeared. A little shaken the two exited the theatre and moved through the lobby.

"Your taller," Lucas said looking at Josie sideways as they exited the theatre house. Its entrance was off a creepy little alley that had apparently been the original Main Street. As they walked down the alley Josie shivered and moved a little closer to Lucas. _For warmth, of course_, she silently explained to the grimy rat that looked up at her with suspicious eyes.

"No, its just the shoes," she sighed, " I didn't want to look like a total shrimp next to you." They turned onto the regular main street where a throng of people, mostly local kids and other BHH students, flowed down the wide sidewalks.

"Well.. something's different," Lucas said. The stood in silence for a minute, the street lamps beating down on their heads.

" Its 8:30," Lucas said squinting down at his watch, "What do you want to do."

"I think I know," Josie said nodding her head. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street.

* * *

"Owowowowow," Lucas said rubbing his arm, "Where are we?" The seemed to be up on a hill some place. Even thought the lights had seemed to only just vanish, he could see down onto the town below. "This is really cliched, but everyone looks like ants. Hey, when do I get my glasses back?" 

"I know," Josie sat down on a patch of grass, tucking her legs under her body so she was on a tilt and patted the spot next to her and handed him his glasses from her purse, "You can see just about everything from here."

He followed her lead, stretching out on the grass next her and shoving his glasses onto his faces. "Well there's Black Holsey," he said pointing to a lone building surrounded by trees. It seemed to be a little darker around the school, but Lucas just shook his head.

"Mhmm," Josie laughed, "And there is aalll our classmates, having a normal old time and not running into creepy masked people or all purpose ticket sellers."

"That was pretty weird," Lucas sighed. Josie leaned against has shoulder, placing an arm behind his back for support.

"Sure was." They stared off into the distance, watching all the twinkling lights. Lucas wrapped his arm around Josie's shoulders. _For warmth_, Lucas told himself, _If Josie catches hypothermia, I'll be down one friend. _

"Hey, Lucas," Josie said, challenge in her voice, " I'll race ya."

"Now Josie, that is so totally childish!" Lucas said jumping up, and speeding down the dirt road that led up to their little spot. He stopped at the bottom, waiting for Josie.

"No fair Randall!" Josie yelled, running after him. She ran into him intentionally and beckoned him to even try and catch her. Without another the word, the two sped down the hill, and into the unfamiliar darkness.

* * *

Josie got to the school first. All exteriot lights were trained onto the flag pole, and only the light coming outside was the lights filtering through the cracks in the windows. Josie flipped open her phone. 9:53. Where was Lucas? She plopped down onto the front steps. Just then, Lucas came jogging out of the darkness. She didn't remember passing him, but than again, at some point they both had lost each other. "Hey Lucas!" she yelled with what breath was left in her, " What happened to you!" He sat down next to her, gasping for air. 

"Would you believe me if I said that I got attacked by a Teenage Werefish?" The two laughed with whatever was left in their lungs, until finally, all their breath had caught up with them. The sound of cars drew nearer and nearer. "Lets go inside."

"Yeah," Josie sighed, holding up her arms so that he'd lift her up. He sighed and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll walk you to your door," Lucas said matter-of-factly.

"Why? So I don't get abducted by aliens?" She looped her arm through his.

"Naturally," Lucas said, leading her into the building. They slowed as they drew nearer to her dorm. When they got there, both were silent.

"I had a good time tonight," Josie said, "Better than I've had on a real date."

"Yup, fake dates are pretty cool." He took off his glasses and slipped them into his pocket, "So if this is a fake date…. What happens now?"

"A fake good night kiss, silly," Josie laughed. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled it towards hers. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers, like he had no clue what was doing, which Josie found really cute, so she pressed down harder on his lip (which just confused him more). Finally, they heard someone yell from downstairs, "WE'RE HOOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Without another word, Josie slipped back into her dorm, closing the door tight behind her. On the otherside, Lucas took a deep breath before putting his glasses back on, taking them off again and jog to his room.

_It didn't seem all that fake to me._

_

* * *

_

A/N Eh, it was okey, not really my best.


End file.
